The invention relates to a nonwoven interlining fabric that can be ironed-on. More specifically it relates to a fabric composed of several layers of randomly arranged staple or endless fibers, wherein the individual layers are internally bonded and are interlayer bonded by means of binders and/or bonding fibers. On at least one of the surfaces of the fabric, thermal adhesive is applied in a pattern, such as in the form of dots.
Spot-bonded, fiber-reinforced nonwoven interlining fabrics are becoming more and more important. They have a woven-fabric like character, are soft and drapable and therefore meet the apparel industry requirements for modern interlining materials. They are preferably reinforced with binder fibers. While such reinforcement is sometimes adequate, the drycleaning wear and abrasion resistance of these very soft, nonwoven interlining fabrics is not satisfactory. The abrasion and drycleaning wear resistance can be improved when the reinforcement fiber content is increased, but the hardness and stiffness of the resulting nonwoven fabric increase also. Although a certain amount of hardening of some types of very soft nonwoven fabrics can be tolerated, in general, the mere addition of 5 to 10% more binder fibers over the amount typically used in fiber reinforced nonwoven fabrics leads to hardening without appreciable improvement of the resistance to cleaning wear and abrasion.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to develop a very soft nonwoven fiber reinforced interlining fabric which is highly resistant to abrasion and dry cleaning wear. A further object is the development of a thin and soft modern fabric which is easily drapable and exhibits high resistance to drycleaning wear.